SasuNaru- Improvising
by Lindylaura
Summary: What happens when Sasuke leads a improv class that Naruto is in? SasuNaru, yaoi, boys love, smut
1. Chapter 1

**NaruSasu- Improvising**

* * *

"Why am I even here?" Mumbled Naruto annoyed, crossing his arms across his chest. Kiba sighed and turned on the seat next to the blonde, finally paying attention to something other than his girlfriend, Hinata. "If you hate coming to these things so much, why do you come?" Kiba stared pointedly at Naruto before turning around and talking to Hinata, who was sharing her seat with Sakura. Naruto sighed dramatically, "It's either this or go to school and be alone during the period this class takes up." This time it was Sai who turned around and said, "If I had known that was your reason I would've stayed at school with you, I hate these things too." The blonde smiled gratefully at Sai before sinking down in his seat and plugging his headphones in his ears, effectively blocking out the world for the rest of the ride.

When they got off of the bus, the first thing Naruto saw was a tall, skinny and young raven haired man. "Hey, maybe this won't be so bad eh Naru?" Sai winked and nudged Naruto as he said this, glancing obviously at the raven haired stranger waiting for them. Naruto blushed and tried to look casually over, but when he got a good look at him, he couldn't help but rake his eyes over every inch; starting with his casually messy hair, taking in his dark blue dress shirt he left un buttoned, covering his white wife beater, which had risen slightly and now showed off a pale, toned stomach and a light trail of hair leading the eyes down. And down they went; Naruto took in the grey skinnies and couldn't help but pause at the crotch area, having to restrain himself from licking his lips at the thought of what hid there. When his eyes made it back up to his face, he realized the deep onyx eyes were trailing over Naruto's body, a lazy smile playing on his lips. The blonde blushed and looked away when they made eye contact and followed the rest of his class into the building.

After a quick introduction to the program, the raven haired man was back, this time with a name. "Hey, my name is Sasuke, I'm 20 and my dad owns this place so I've been around actors for my whole life. I'll be teaching this course for all of you today, and to begin I think we should just tell each of our names. So I'm going to point to one of you, and I want you to say your name and then point to someone else. Got it?" Nods and "mhms" filled the room before Sasuke continued his speech. "Alright how about you, the fair haired tan one," He pointed at Naruto who blushed and tried to stutter out his name as quickly as possible, "Er, I'm Nar.. Naruto." He paused for a second before looking up, a sexy smile placed on Sasuke's face before Naruto looked down again and pointed to a random direction, glad to have the spot light off of him. The introduction didn't take long, and when it was finished Sasuke started the introduction to a game, "alright so the first thing I want to do is introduce you guys to something called improv, improv means making up lines on the spot. I'm going to choose someone and I'm not going to tell them what I'll say until I say it, the person I choose will have to improvise something to say to go along with what I say. How about… You, Naruto wasn't it? Come on down, you've been chosen for the price is right!" the whole class laughed at his joke, but Naruto wasn't laughing. He tried to pretend like he hadn't heard, but Sasuke wasn't about to be ignored. He walked over to Naruto's chair and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and to the centre of the circle. "The first rule of the circle is that the audience must never make the people in the circle feel stupid or anything along those lines. Being in the circle can be embarrassing and being made to feel stupid is just going to add more pressure to us. The second rule is nothing you say is stupid. Say the first thing that comes to mind, just go with it. Also, stay in character. Focus on what's going on in the scene you are creating.

"Alright, Naruto you ready?" Sasuke smiled warmly at Naruto and walked towards him, looking totally at ease. Naruto however was internally panicking; he's never done anything like this, especially not with such a hot guy like Sasuke! He tried to calm down and took a couple deep breaths, praying that his face wouldn't turn bright red. "Naruto.. I have something to tell you," Sasuke said, Naruto hadn't even realized they had started, but he looked up and replied, "What is it? Sasuke you know you can tell me anything." He hoped he hadn't sounded stupid, but didn't have much time to think about it before Sasuke replied with, "I think I'm gay." Naruto's head snapped back to Sasuke's face, something on Sasuke's face made him believe that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke wasn't just acting. "That's cool bro, don't worry. I won't judge, you know that right? I'll always be here for you." Naruto said, he looked down as Sasuke replied with, "Maybe I'm not just gay… I think I might have feelings for you that aren't strictly friendship." Again Naruto's head snapped up as he said this and he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. Some part of him knew this was just an act, just a line for the mini-play but Naruto couldn't think about that now. The whole world drained away as he took a couple of steps towards Sasuke, "Say that again…" Sasuke too was walking forward, the two met in the middle, only a couple of inches away from each other now, "I like you Naruto." Sasuke said as he leaned down, his face barely 3 inches from Naruto's now. Naruto could barely concentrate on thinking when he felt Sasuke's breath fan across his face, lightly touching his lips. "I think… I think maybe if it was you..." He unconsciously moved his face closer to Sasuke's now, stopping just barely a half inch from his lips, "I think if it's you maybe we could work something out…" Naruto paused and closed his eyes for a minute, opening them when he realized Sasuke had yet to talk. His eyes were met with the onyx black ocean before Sasuke pulled away entirely, turning to face the people behind him. "You can sit down now Naruto, how about a round of applause for that amazing improv!" Sasuke said as Naruto sat down, there was an extremely quiet pause before the entire room burst into applause. Kiba, who was sitting next to Naruto's empty chair, grinned at him and patted the blonde on the shoulder as he sat down.

The next couple of hours felt incredibly slow as Sasuke blatantly ignored Naruto and picked other kids to be involved in the other games. Finally lunch rolled around and Naruto was wondering through the halls trying to find the bathroom when he was suddenly pulled into a dark room, he started to scream in surprise but something covered his mouth, he quickly realized they were someone's lips and when he opened his eyes he recognised the onyx eyes and almost florescent pale skin belonging to Sasuke. He widened his eyes before suddenly feeling a sharp pain on his lower lip, he quickly remembered he was being kissed and opened his mouth to allow in the persistent tongue. Once it was in his mouth he clamped down, sucking on it and drawing out a low moan from Sasuke, who in turn reached down and starting sliding his hand up Naruto's shirt, caressing his tan abs. This time it was Naruto's turn to moan as Sasuke's hands made it up to his nipples, tracing around them lightly. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, tracing his tongue down the blonde's neck before pulling away entirely. "We'll have to save the rest for later…" He takes out Naruto's phone and after fiddling with it for a minute he leans towards Naruto and kisses him deeply, holding the phone out and taking a picture of them. He fiddles around with it for another bit and then gives it back. "Now it's my contact picture, _and_ your background." He winks and walks out of the room, flipping the light switch on as he does so and closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked around as he took a couple of deep breaths; he recognised his surroundings as a bathroom. He slid down the wall and rested his head on his knees for a couple of minutes before remembering where he was, he quickly stood up and ran to the mirror, smoothing his hair down before turning and running out the door; hurrying to get back to the rest of the group. Once he got there and almost as soon as he sat down, Sasuke walked into the room, completely calm and relaxed; as if they hadn't just been making out in the bathroom. Naruto blushed when Sasuke caught his eye and held his gaze for a second before smirking and running a hand through his raven black hair. He called the group back to their chairs and told them he was ready to start the next activity. "Alright everyone, this activity is called trust falls," groans filled the air and Sasuke's voice took on a joking tone. "So I guess you've all heard of this then? Trusting the person you're acting with is a definite in acting; if you don't trust your partner, you won't be able to play the part." Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was sitting and held his hand out, "Naruto and I will demonstrate the different trust falls I want you guys to try out." Naruto's heart beat sped up as he reached up and took Sasuke's hand, standing up next to him. Sasuke once again pulled him to the center of the circle, this time however he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and turned him around. Naruto felt Sasuke's hot breath on his ear as he leaned in and tried to control the heat rushing both to his face, and a bit lower down. "Ready Naruto?" Once again Sasuke's hot breath was on his neck as Sasuke asked, the wisps of hair around Naruto's ears blew as Sasuke spoke and Naruto felt chills up his spine. He nodded, unable to talk and heard Sasuke's light chuckle, still in his ear. Suddenly the warmth was gone and Sasuke had pulled away, this time his hands travelled lightly down to the blonde's waist, and paused.

Suddenly the hands were gone and Sasuke shouted at, "Fall!" and Naruto did, he dropped back and just before he hit the ground, Sasuke's hands caught him. Naruto's breath caught as Sasuke's hands pulled him into his arms and pulled him up, hesitating for the briefest second before letting the blonde go. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to control the heat again, focusing on standing straight as everyone around them started talking over each other. Sasuke looked up at the door suddenly and started to talk, "Hey everyone, choose partners, groups of two and practice your trust falls from different heights. Remember, these people will be your acting partners today too so choose wisely. I have to go for a couple of minutes but I'll be back before you're finished, Naruto you can partner with Kakashi for the time people." As Sasuke said this, a tall, silver haired man walked over, a sick mask covering his mouth, "ready kid?" Sasuke left as Naruto was staring up at the man, he wasn't sure if he was ready to trust someone like this. "Uh, yeah I guess.." Naruto said awkwardly, he turned around and when he heard the gruff "ready." From behind him, he fell. The fall felt much longer than the last one, and instead of the jolt of being caught in someone's arms, Naruto felt the jolt of his head hitting the ground. "Oh my God! Naruto? Naruto!" Voices surrounded Naruto but he couldn't get his eyes to stay open long enough to tell who was talking. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard someone mutter, "Sasuke better thank me," before being picked up by someone, "don't worry everyone, I'll take him to the infirmary."

Naruto woke up, vaguely recognizing the faint smell of cigarette smoke, and tried to move, quickly realising he couldn't. He opened his eyes wide and tried to look his hands, barely being able to see them tied with a medical bandage to the top of the bed. He looked down to find his feet tied as well, this time spread and tied to each side of the bed. Naruto started to panic before he heard a very calming voice from somewhere behind the curtains surrounding him, "relax Naruto. You're safe," from behind the curtains stepped a very sexy Sasuke with a cigarette dangling out the corner of his mouth, "ready to continue where we left off?" the corners of Sasuke's mouth lifted in a sexy smirk and he winked at Naruto. "I have to get back to my class..." Naruto whispered regrettably. "No you don't. My dad is long-time friends with your teacher, I told them I'd watch you here tonight, said you shouldn't be moved too much after such a blow to your head." The look on Sasuke's face told Naruto that the last part of what he had said was a lie. Naruto relaxed into the bed, only to become nervous as Sasuke took a couple of steps towards the bed he was laying in. He got even more nervous as Sasuke joined him on the bed, straddling him and leaning down so their mouths were just barely touching. Naruto leaned his head up as high as he could and deepened the kiss, whimpering as Sasuke's hand traveled up to the top button of his uniform shirt, Sasuke deepened the kiss even more as he began to undo the buttons with skillful fingers. Naruto again felt that persistent tongue pushing to enter his mouth; he let it in and moaned softly as Sasuke slowly began to explore every inch of the wet cavern. Sasuke's hands travelled over the blonde's chest, dragging his nails lightly as he went. Naruto shivered, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The blonde moaned as Sasuke's mouth travelled from his lips to his jawline, leaving behind kisses and light bites as he went, he moved down to his neck and right to Naruto's sweet spot behind his ear. Naruto moaned sexily and thrashed his hands, trying to get them free so he could lose his fingers in the black mess of Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke's sexy chuckle filled his ear as he pressed his lips against Naruto's ear, "not yet." He whispered, he moved his lips down, across Naruto's neck, stopping here and there to suck harshly at the skin, and licking along his collarbone as he passed and finally making it down to Naruto's now perked nipples. Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked harshly once again, almost painfully, flicking his tongue skillfully back and forth as he sucked. When he pulled back, Naruto whimpered, Sasuke laughed and trailed kisses across the blonde's tan chest before latching onto the other nipple and doing the same to this one. When he was finished Naruto's face was flushed and Sasuke could feel his hardness where he sat on it, he took advantage of where he sat and slowly started to grind down onto the blonde's crotch. He leaned up as he did this, taking off his shirt and throwing it across the room before leaning forward and untying the blonde's hands from the bed but keeping them tied together. Naruto took this chance to quickly swing his arms around the raven's shoulders, intertwining as much of his fingers as he could in his sweaty hair. Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's face, pressing their lips together and then opening their mouths expertly in a heated, tongue filled frenzy. The both moaned as Sasuke reached behind them and untied the blonde's feet, he was starting to get sick of the foreplay, he wanted the real stuff. He pulled Naruto's hands from around his neck and got off him, pushing the blonde up the bed and moving back himself until he was right where he wanted to be. He leaned down licked around Naruto's belly button before undoing the button of his uniform pants and the zipper with his mouth, "Lift your hips up," his panted to Naruto, who complied easily as soon as he realized what Sasuke had in mind. Sasuke pulled the blonde's pants off entirely, his boxers quickly following, Naruto started to shake in anticipating as he felt hot breath on his penis. Sasuke trailed his tongue up and down Naruto's thighs, before pausing briefly in front of Naruto's penis, then taking the entire length in his mouth and sucking it harshly. He moved his head back and forth, his cheeks hollowing as he did so. Naruto moaned and held the back of Sasuke's head, holding his mouth to him as he came, "Sasuke!" he screamed. Sasuke swallowed the steady stream of cum that was pouring into his mouth before pulling back and straightening. He stared at Naruto as he licked the corner of his mouth, "that was fast." He said with a wink. Naruto's face turned bright red as he closed his eyes, leaning back on the bed and taking deep breaths. Sasuke growled sexily as he leaned forward again, stopping when he was hovering just above the blonde. "We aren't done yet," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, Naruto opened his eyes and found he was staring once again into that onyx black abyss of Sasuke's eyes. He blushed, the look in Sasuke's eyes confirmed that they were far from done.

END

* * *

Author:

I hope you guys like the story. Thanks for reading.


	3. Note from the Author

Hey everyone, I recently posted my first ever SasuNaru fanfiction and I just wanted to thank everyone for the comments and for viewing it. I'll hopefully be posting more stories with different pairings from different fandoms soon, but I'm pretty proud of this story.

Thanks for the support.


End file.
